More than Best
by ReadBetweenTheLies
Summary: Dave's wanted to be closer to John for a while now. But he can't possibly tell his best friend, or even hope for a relationship. John seems to be painfully straight. Dave promised to suffer in silence, for the sake of his friend. However things take a scandalous turn one autumn night. Secrets still need to be hidden, but secrets are more fun when shared. JohnxDave au: No sburb
1. Chapter 1

Dave looked down at his phone.

It was the sixth time in the last minute, but he couldn't help himself. He was waiting for a text from his best friend in the entire universe, John Egbert.

Still no response. He took a deep breath, and scrolled back up re-reading their earlier messages.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 18:13 -

TG: hey dude are you busy

TG: whats going on egbert

TG: save me from the boredom plague dude

TG: if i die spontaneously from lack of excitement its totally your fault

EB: god, dave calm down.

TG: and there he finally is

EB: i didn't hear my phone buzz, i'm concentrating right now.

TG: doing what

TG: too busy to chat up your best bro

TG: i see how it is

EB: no! that's not how it is at all.

EB: geez. i'm just trying to study.

TG: what is the egbert attempting to cram in his brain at the moment

EB: we have a math test tomorrow.

EB: don't tell me you forgot.

TG: huh

TG: seemed to have slipped my mind

EB: sure it did dave. you better study dude.

TG: thanks mom

EB: oh shut up.

EB: i don't like hearing you complain when you get your tests back.

TG: math is boring though

TG: when will we ever use it in real life

EB: i know it's boring but you should at least try.

TG: well maybe if we studied together, it would be more interesting

That was Dave's last message. He anxiously awaited the reply. Why did every second pass by so slowly? He re-read the conversation again.

Suddenly, his phone flashed and buzzed. There it was.

EB: sounds like a plan dude. feel free to swing by and bring snacks.

EB: but we're actually studying, okay? not goofing around for once.

Dave couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He quickly typed his reply.

TG: when do we ever goof around john

EB: dave.

EB: really.

TG: okay so maybe we lose focus

TG: but i mean there are so many better things we could do with our time than study

EB: dave.

TG: math is so fucking stupid and pointless

TG: worse than those little packets of salt you cant eat

TG: they come with furniture and shit

TG: what the hell are you even supposed to do with them

EB: dave!

TG: relax dude

TG: ill be serious and get down to the numbers

EB: good. See you in a few minutes.

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:56 -

Dave's heart rate skipped up a notch or two. Sure, he sees John on a daily basis. But the promise of seeing the dork's bucktoothed smile, his mess of black hair, and his way-too-short-to-be-cool khakis was too exciting for his poor ticker.

He took a few deep breaths and checked his reflection in the mirror. Easy does it Dave. No need to lose the cool. Just Egderp. He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing the blonde mess.

Satisfied, he made his way back to his room and pulled on a red sweatshirt. He grabbed his school bag, and headed towards the door.

The brisk evening air hit his skin, and he was glad he pulled the jacket. It wasn't too bad, and he decided to walk instead of drive. The monotonous sound of footsteps on the sidewalk helped calm his mind, and he focused on each step.

Without fail, however, his thoughts slipped back to John. They always did.

Dave met him a few years back, while they were in seventh grade. Least to say it was an awkward time for them both. Pimples and first crushes and cracking voices.

Dave definitely didn't miss it. He was glad he'd grown since then, almost as tall as Bro now, his voice smoothed over and deeper. The worst of the pimples were gone, as well as the tripping over flat ground.

John had matured at a slower rate, his voice still cracking occasionally. It made Dave chuckle as he thought about it.

John was a few inches shorter, which Dave would use to his advantage when they wrestled. He always used to beat John in physical stuff, delighted by the stubborn pouts. But lately, John had been getting stronger after joining the track team. Dave was slowly losing dominance as wins became less frequent.

Dave had moved to this shitty town back in middle school. He only knew a few people, but got along well enough. Rose, whom Dave had known practically since birth, had introduced him to Egbert. They hit it off immediately, now close as brothers. Sleepovers on the weekends were so frequent that they practically lived at each others houses.

It was about a year ago that Dave realized he wanted more than friendship.

He couldn't tell the other boy. He'd sworn to that almost the same day he realized the feelings. Even thinking about them brought his eyebrows furrowing together, his shoulders tensing. He didn't have a chance, and he had come to terms with that. He would be there for John any way he could.

It still hurt to find out he had a girlfriend. It hurt worse to see how happy he was around her. The night his Dad let him have a party because of it was practically hell.

Dave had leaned against a wall, sipping on flat soda. None of his favorite songs made him feel better. He'd talked to John for two minutes the entire night, forcing a smile before he whisked her away to dance. That was also the night Rose had figured it all out.

She was the only one that knew how he felt about John.

Well, Bro most likely knew. He hinted about it on occasion, but never full out discussed it. Couldn't hide much from him. Still, they didn't talk about that kind of shit.

Dave had a long conversation with Lalonde that night.

She'd noticed him moping, and dragged him into a private room. He tried to remember how it went.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself less than usual."

"Yeah well, who the fuck chose the music tonight. Pretty awful shit to dance to." Dave stared hard at the floor, tracing the carpet with his eyes.

She turned and locked the door, the sounds of the party muffled through the wood. "Dave. I am aware something's erroneous. Usually you would be attempting to woo some partially intoxicated classmate by this point. You've been standing alone, making eyes at your cup of pepsi for half an hour."

He shrugged and attempted to keep his poker face. "None of the fish seem to be biting tonight. Maybe they're using the wrong bait."

"Oh? And why would fish utilize bait?"

"I don't fucking know, Lalonde. Jesus." At that moment, Dave flopped over back on the bed and groaned. Everything was too annoying, he wasn't in the mood to put up with her bullshit. "Don't laugh at me, but it's this whole party situation. Giving me the negative vibes."

"You wouldn't be concerned over the particulars of John's new relationship, would you?" She sat in a chair across the bed, crossing her legs and looking like the youngest professional therapist in the world.

The silence from Dave was as good as an answer.

"What seems to be your worry?"

He huffed. "I never said I was worried."

"You never said you weren't. Dave, spare me the trouble of accusing your subject swap, and tell me what the problem you seem to be having surrounding tonight is. Do you know something about Vriska that would be important to bring to John's attention? Is there something wrong with his chosen girlfriend?"

"No, no, no. It's not like that. She seems fucking annoying, but hey whatever the kid wants. I just."

He paused for another moment. Then, he whispered in a voice almost inaudible. "I'm jealous."

If she was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Of John. For uh. For having someone." he weakly continued.

"Plenty of girls out there tonight that would be interested in dancing with you." She picked at the back of her sleeve.

Dave sat up. He gave her a rather pathetic look, trying to explain with his eyes.

She uncrossed her legs, and recrossed them the opposite direction. "I see. You wouldn't be interested in dancing. With any of the girls." She put stress on the last word, to make the implication rather obvious.

Dave nodded. "Pretty fucking obvious, isn't it? Surprised you're just catching on now. I expected better from miss "I can your mind for fun" over here."

She shrugs. "No need to get snippy."

"I'm not getting snippy."

"When did you realize this aversion to the opposite sex was a thing? Do you want to discuss it?"

"No, i don't want to talk about the homosexual urges in my life, and it's not a fucking thing. It's just. There's one guy. Rose don't make me say it." He gives her a pleading look.

She stares back, not giving any room for him to wiggle out of the confession.

He gives up. "Rose, it's impossible to like anyone but this person. Once I realized I liked him, it fucking didn't matter who else I thought about. It always comes back to him. Doesn't matter he's a guy. Doesn't matter I thought I was straight. I just."

He sighs exasperated. "I'm jealous that John gets to be with someone he likes." Dave's face contorted, more emotions apparent than usual. Rose was quick to pick up on it.

"You know. I don't think he even likes her that much."

Dave snapped his head up to make eye contact. "What are you trying to do.."

She shrugs. "I overheard him talking to his Dad. Pretty sure he just wants to please him. He's always wanted John to have a girlfriend."

Dave remembers the mixed emotions at this. Both extraordinarily and momentarily uplifted. John may not be doing it for himself.

But then it hit him. Girl friend. Girl. As in female. Proud of John dating a female.

He was many things, none of them being a female.

Then another emotion was thrown into the mix. This was Rose's backwards way of comforting him. She felt she needed to make him feel better, because she realized he-

"Oh jesus fuck how did you figure it out."

She smiled coyly. He could imagine her smugly sipping tea at this moment. "Don't act like you didn't want to tell someone Dave. I can tell it's killing you."

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone else. It'd be better if we just forgot it. Me and him together. It isn't gonna happen in a million years."

She shrugged.

The rest of the conversation was mostly her suggesting things to work through it and Dave nodding his head. It ended with an awkward hug, and a promise of future advise whenever he wanted it.

She also suggested he go home and stop torturing himself. He didn't listen, and spent the rest of the evening watching John sneak kisses with that bitch.

Dave kicked at a stray rock on the pavement. That had been about a month ago. He'd demoralized Vriska in his head enough, but kept the negative comments to John extremely far and few in between. Rose warned him not to sound like he was attacking her. For one thing, it might drive a wedge between them. For another, it could be too obvious.

He was still constantly on the look out for detrimental things about her. And there were plenty. She never listened to John, she always needed control, and she was horribly ignorant of anyone but herself.

It killed Dave when he pointed one out and John would defend her. Dave would tell him to lighten up, and he'd insist that good boyfriends protect their girls. Which would most likely send Dave into a grumpy mood for the rest of the conversation.

He continued walking, the fall breeze blowing a few strands of hair across his face. He was turning on John's street.

He'd be there by the dork's side no matter what. He'd tried to limit the thoughts and cease the feelings. It would make things easier. But nonetheless they came.

In a few steps, he knocked on the front door and waited. He shifted his weight from foot to foot while standing on the porch, until the white door swung open to show a rather happy looking John.

"Hey Dave." he greeted with a smile.

"Yo Egbert. Anything life changing in the past fifteen minutes?" Dave shuffled through the door.

"Not much. Unless you count finishing four quadratic graphs." John gave a quick bro-punch to the shoulder, keeping the grin strong.

Dave turned his mouth in a small smile, then wandered past John and towards the stairs.

Even that small contact had made his heart race faster.

Because he wanted John Egbert to be more than his best friend in the universe. And that would be impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dave shuffled through the door to John's room. He slung his backpack against the wall, and then sat on the bed.**

**John walked over, sitting next to him so the springs bounced.**

**"How far on the homework are you?" Dave asked as he slid back on the bed. The cotton sheets were soft.**

**"I'm almost finished. How bout you?"**

**"Haven't started."**

**John rolled his eyes. "Dave, what have you been doing for the past few hours."**

**"Wouldn't you like to know." He hangs over the side of the bed, arms touching the ground and blood rushing to his head,**

**John looks over at him, and pokes him in the stomach. "Dave, what the hell are you doing? We need to study." He pulls an oversized mathbook into his his lap, and flips through the pages.**

**Still upside down, Dave watches him push the glasses up his nose. He mentally traces every part of his face, the dark eyebrows, the round cheeks, and smooth skin.**

**John looks up from the book, catching his eyes. "Dude, stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, and get up here to study."**

**Dave can feel the blood rush to his ears. 'I wasn't staring." He sits up, and scoots over next to John, reading over his shoulder.**

**After a moment, John glances over towards him. "Just get out your own book. And how can you read with those stupid glasses on?"**

**"First off, not stupid."**

**"Yes they are." John crosses his arms.**

**"Don't interrupt, and no they aren't. You got em for me. Besides, my creepy as fuck eyes are sensitive to the light. You know that."**

**"That doesn't explain why you don't have your own book out."**

**"I'm a lazyass."**

**John laughs, and smiles again as he pokes Dave on the shoulder. "You are the laziest lazy ass to ever lazily lay on my bed."**

**"Woah now, other people have laid in your bed? I'm shocked John." he puts up a sarcastic air to mock the other boy.**

**"Oh, shut up." John whacks Dave with the book.**

**"No, no, this is serious." big fat grin. "You've been sleeping with other people. I'm sorry, but it's just not going to work between us anymore." He fakes a faint, and falls back in the bed, his hand over his forehead.**

**John rolls his eyes and reads a few more words off the page. "You're such a drama queen."**

**Dave sits up and stares at John. A look of intensity, the atmosphere has changed in a moment. "You haven't had anyone sleep here yet, right?"**

**John suddenly blushes.**

**The red is obvious, and Dave can instantly see it, and a ball of worry flips his stomach.**

**"John?"**

**"Dave, really. As if my Dad would let Vriska spend the night."**

**"Why the blush?"**

**"I'm not blushing!"**

**"Dude."**

**John pauses for a moment, biting his lip. Dave could feel his own cheeks getting redder as he watched the dark haired boy chew on his lip. His mind wandered to the lips, and what else they could be doing.**

**"Okay, so what if I'm blushing? I was just thinking how... It's stupid."**

**Dave puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "About what?"**

**"About how I'd be so bad at any of that kind of stuff. God, I told you it's stupid."**

**"You mean sex?" Dave laughed.**

**John nodded.**

**"Well, Egbert, we could practice." He waggled his eyebrows. He was mostly joking.**

**John's blush darkened, and he hit Dave with the textbook again.**

**"No fucking way dude."**

**Ouch. That one stung. Even though John was laughing and smiling, that hurt. It was a form of rejection Dave didn't want to think about. The fact that the concept of love between him and John was disgusting. He sighed, and pulled out his book. "Let's just study."**

**"What's this? David Strider taking learning initiative? Are you feeling okay?" he laughed and covered his mouth.**

**It came out harsher than he intended. "Fuck, Egbert. Just open the god damn book."**

**John's smile faded, and he turned back to the page. "No need to get grumpy, asshole."**

**They read in silence for a few minutes.**

**John broke it with a question. "Hey dude, what happens when you take the inverse operation of number thirteen?"**

**"Which one?"**

**John scoots over next to Dave, so their hips are touching, and points out the problem.**

**Dave glances down, not at the book, but at John. They were so close...**

**He took a deep breath. "Oh. That one's easy." he proceeded to bullshit through the problem, which seemed to satisfy John.**

**But he didn't move away.**

**He kept reading, even leaning against Dave.**

**"Dude, what are you doing." Dave was instantly nervous.**

**"Hmm? Just reading." John yawned, and flipped a page. He rested his head on dave's shoulder.**

**"Uh. That's. Well then. Okay." Dave tried to pay attention to the problems. But it was really no use. He watched John try to concentrate.**

**He kept slipping his focus, but resuming his intense gaze on the problems. Dave found it adorable, and couldn't help smile. John yawned again.**

**"Dude, go to sleep. You're obviously tired."**

**John didn't move. "I'm not sleepy. And besides, then you'd be bored."**

**Dave reached over, and closed the book. "I'm going to put you to bed, and then high tail out of here. I can study fine on my own. You're exhausted."**

**"Puh-lease Dave. I'm not five."**

**"Consider it under the guidelines of ironic friendship acts. Subsection three, edition two. And I'm not leaving until the lights or out, you'll just go back to studying."**

**"Can you make it home okay?" John asked, a hint of concern. "It's pretty late."**

**"I'm not five." Dave echoed, smirking.**

**John snorted, and shoved at his friend. "Okay, okay, fine." He jumped off the bed, and started to pull on some pajamas.**

**Dave tried not to stare at the curves on his lower back, or the lines of the toned muscles on his legs. He tried not to imagine John exhausted and naked and sweaty and calling his name. Dave clenched his teeth. It wasn't working.**

**Fully dressed, John came back to the bed and crawled under the covers. "Do I get a glass of warm milk?"**

**Dave chuckled. He pulled off John's glasses, and set them on the night table.**

**"A bedtime story?"**

**Dave shook his head no, and scooted closer to tuck the covers up to John's chin.**

**"A goodnight kiss?"**

**He froze for a moment. Then he looked down at the wide blue eyes. His vision shifted to the soft lips, slightly parted open. Before he knew what he was doing, he moved down and their mouths were connecting.**

**It was an immediate response. He hadn't stopped to think. John had fucking asked for a kiss. His lips were softer than any fantasy could have provided, the taste a million times sweeter. His mind went blank for the duration of the kiss, a good three seconds.**

**Dave snapped himself away. His eyes were wide and he was blushing. He realized what he had done.**

**He forced himself to look at John, who was frozen to his spot.**

**"I... I didn't mean... I really...not the.. not the lips...I..." the boy mumbled a bit, stutter and looking around the room awkwardly. He twisted a corner of the blanket in his hands.**

**"Oh my fucking god, I'm so sorry. That wasn't-"**

**"Dave, you kissed me? Was that a kiss?"**

**"I'll just go, I promise, that was fucking stupid."**

**"Was that.. that was for irony right?" John put his hand over his lips.**

**Dave turned away, glowering at the floor. "MMhm. Nice ps by the way."**

**"Dave?"**

**He grabbed his stuff quickly, hurrying out of the room. "Night Egbert."**

**"Dave, wait!"**

**He ignored the cry, and half jogged down the hall.**

**He was a fucking idiot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Would that be turkey or chicken?" **

**Dave looked up. **

**The lunchlady was scowling, and he figured he had about three seconds to choose a sandwich flavor before she threw that lovely lunch tray at his face. **

**But the weather in his mind was stormy. Thought clouds with a chance of precipitation and confusion-condensation falling in steady bursts. **

**He couldn't focus all day, and it was his own damn fault. All he could think about was the kiss.**

**There were two very opposite sides. One was how stupid he'd been, and how he'd managed to ruin his friendship forever in a matter of less than three seconds. **

**And the other was how soft John's lips had felt.**

**He tried to force his mind back to meat product, but he couldn't. "Screw it, i'll just take the cookie." **

**She glared at him, and held out her hand for the money. He pulled out a few crumpled bills from his pocket, then took the chocolate chip cookie and walked away. Where was John least likely to be...**

**They hadn't talked at all for two days. **

**That was Dave's plan. He couldn't talk to him. He couldn't face rejection. **

**He had tried to talk to Rose, but she had been no help. **

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 1:13 - **

**TG: oh man rose**

**TG: i fucked up big time**

**TG: worse than a fucking circus manager that leaves the key on the monkey cage open**

**TG: now there are proverbial hairy flea bitten beasts running everywhere**

**TG: i have no fucking idea how to catch all these monkeys**

**TT: Dave, thats a highly erratic metaphor. **

**TG: okay i really dont need you getting into the whole thing right now that everything i say is sexual**

**TG: i really dont**

**TT: I think you need to re-read that. I said erratic, not erotic. However I can spot why you were confused.**

**TG: oh**

**TG: well im freaking the fuck out right now **

**TG: not really in the mood to be observing subtle word changes**

**TT: What's going on? Is it something with school?**

**TG: no**

**TT: Is it revolving a certain buck-toothed friend of ours?**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: its everything with egbert**

**TT: What did you do?**

**TG: so i uh**

**TG: we were studying right**

**TG: i could almost blame this whole situation on math**

**TG: anyway he was getting sleepy **

**TG: so i was all teasing him to put him to bed**

**TG: and he was all **

**TG: no goodnight kiss?**

**TT: Tell me you didn't.**

**TG: oh i did**

**TT: Well what did he say? How did he react?**

**TG: see thats the difficult thing**

**TG: i bolted out of there**

**TG: already ignoring the mountain of messages piling up**

**TT: Dave.**

**TT: YOu need to talk to him about whatever conspired. **

**TG: it wasnt like a long drawn out plan**

**TG: jesus fuck**

**TG: he asked me to kiss him so i did**

**TG: even if it wasnt really that he meant it**

**TT: You still need to talk to him.**

**TG: well im not going to**

**TG: thanks for the help lalonde**

**TG: inspiring**

**TG: i think im just gonna**

**TG: go to bed now**

**TT: Dave, don't you dare stop talking to me as well. **

**TT: Actually, i wouldn't mind. As long as you talk to John.**

**TG: no**

**TT: I won't explain anything to him until you do. I'm not giving you the easy way out.**

**TG: yeah well**

**TG: goodnight rose**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 1:49 -**

**Dave had been avoiding her too. All she would would constantly ask is for Dave to talk to John. And that wasn't going to happen. **

**He was pretty sure he'd flunked the math test. But that was because he had a pair of blue eyes staring at the back of his head the entire class. **

**John had tried to pass him notes, or get his attention, which had caused him to focus a more intense glare on the rumpled piece of paper. **

**He'd hurried out of the class as soon as it was over, glad it was the last period of the day. John had tried to follow him, but he was more than elusive enough to ditch an Egbert. **

**He was dreading math today. **

**Dave was considering ditching. He would just sneak off, and be done with it. **

**But that made him seem like more of a coward. He couldn't ditch math for the rest of the year.**

**Could he?**

**No, that was a stupid idea. He slumped against an abandoned corner, and ate his cookie. **

**Sooner than he hoped, the bell signaling class change was ringing. Dave slowly made the walk to math. **

**He timed it so that he was in his seat only a moment before the late bell. **

**John glared at him, but the anger broke after a moment into a sympathetic frown. Dave looked away. **

**John kept trying to get his attention, even throwing bits of paper at him during the lesson. **

**Dave ignored it all.**

**The moment the bell sounded, he threw his bag over his shoulder and ran. John tried to follow him again. **

**"Dave, wait up! Please!" **

**He maneuvered his way through a wall of people, and felt like a salmon swimming upstream. But he tucked his head down.**

**That morning he had parked in the far away, almost abandoned parking lot in the back of the school. He tried to sneak there, getting lost in the crowd. He even ducked into the restroom, hiding out for a few minutes.**

**After that, he lost track of John.**

**He headed back out, the people now far and few in between. He started towards the lot at a brisk pace.**

**He turned around the final brick corner, home free. All he had to do was find his car, and he was good. He could do this everyday.**

**There weren't any people around. The silence of the campus was almost eerie, every step echoing around the walls.**

**His car was in sight. A few more steps and-**

**"Dave."**

**Shit. He started walking faster, pressing closer to the wall for cover.**

**"Dave! Please, can we just talk? For like two minutes."**

**He didn't slow down. If anything, he sped up faster. **

**"Why are you avoiding me?" Something caught on his sleeve. He was forced to stop walking. He took a deep breath, and glanced over his shoulder.**

**His eyes met with shining blue. John was holding on the the hood of his sweatshirt, pouting at him. **

**"No need to say anything, dude. I get it. That was a stupid move, so you can spare me the trouble of rejection." he said the words as if they stung his tongue as they left his mouth.**

**John stared at him curiously. "I'm not.. I don't think I want to... This is kind of a confusing thing going on, Dave."**

**"Well, I fucked up. It's okay. We both know it. So can you just leave me alone to wallow and die or whatever the hell I want to do in peace, and let me go to my car?"**

**John bit his lip. Dave knew this meant he was nervous. But still, he managed to shake Egbert's hand off his shirt, and started walking again. **

**And thats when it happened. **

**John rushed forwards as fast as he could, and pinned Dave to the wall. One hand on either side of his face, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the other boy's. **

**The kiss lasted longer than the first. Almost a good fifteen seconds. **

**Dave wouldn't have been able to tell how long it was though. Could have lasted a minute, an hour, a year, a moment. **

**The only thing he realized was the back of his head pushed against the brick, and the soft breathing of the brunette. His lips were soft and warm and gentle, backed with a desire so incredibly confusing to Dave. **

**When the seconds were passed, and the time was up, John pulled away. **

**Dave couldn't clear his mind enough to ask the important questions. Most importantly what this meant and what was going to happen next. **

**He stared at the other boy, mouth dropping open. **

**Dave finally managed to get enough composure to clear his throat. John removed his arms from the wall, and smiled up at the other boy. **

**"Well, Egbert, I'm glad we had this talk. Maybe we can. Maybe we can do it again sometime." **

**John punched Dave in the shoulder and laughed. "Stop it, Dave. No need to be so formal." **

**"You kissed me."**

**"Yeah, i did. Just like you kissed me before."**

**"You kissed me. On the lips."**

**"Yeah. We went over this"**

**"And you did it. It wasn't me doing the lip moving or the shoving."**

**"DAVE."**

**"What?"**

**John stood on his tiptoes and pecked his cheek. "I kissed you, and i plan to kiss you again because I really really like it."**

**And it finally snapped in place. He finally got it. Before he knew what he was doing, Dave wrapped his arms around John's neck and connected their lips for a third time. **

**The kiss was softer in some ways, and more prominent in others. It was the first both partners were aware of completely, both kissing back. The press of skin on skin was intoxicating, and Dave lost all thoughts again but the current action.**

**He would have stayed like that forever if John didn't push him away. **

**"Um. Not here. Not in public." John bit his lip. "Can we, go back to my place?" he offered a smile.**

**The color drained from Dave's face. **

**John wanted to kiss him. **

**But he was ashamed of people knowing. **

**John was inviting him over to makeout.**

**John was cheating on his girlfriend. **

**John had feelings for Dave worth cheating on someone.**

**Was that a good or a bad thing? **

**With the confusion surrounding his head, all Dave could do was nod and respond, "I'll drive you home."**


End file.
